


THE ANTAGONIST    CHAPTER  6

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS A NEW HOPE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: THE CONTINUING STORY OF HAN SOLO'S MISSION FOR A NEW REBEL BASE AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR





	THE ANTAGONIST    CHAPTER  6

THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 6

 

Leia rushed toward Altine. “You have no authority to arrest anyone!” She said 

attempting to pass the captain. Altine motioned to one of the remaining guards standing 

by the hatchway. The man squirmed uneasily at having to lower his weapon to cover the 

Princess. 

 

Leia raised an eyebrow. “So, now you are going to arrest me!”

 

Altine answered confidently. “I could. But I won’t. And in answer to your statement 

that I have no authority to arrest anyone. You are mistaken. All officers have the 

power to keep the base safe and that is just what I am doing by arresting Solo.” Altine

nodded to the two remaining guards. “You can leave now.” He said. “ I have everything 

in my control.” Their boots pinged across the Falcon’s floor as they exited down the 

landing ramp.

 

Leia stood stock still while the man slowly circled her. “Being a woman, I can

see how you would be swayed into trusting that pirate. But he’s a cocky, self assured,

unprincipled, deceptive, traitorous, murderer. What I can’t understand is how General 

Dodonna was taken in by him. He’s a very bad judge of character.”

 

Leia smiled. “I tend to agree with you. Apparently he was taken in by you as well.”

Altine cut angry eyes to the Princess, but said nothing. 

“I have to do more than just have Solo arrested.” He spoke as if speaking to himself

alone. “All was going well until he showed up. You see, Princess, I have plans…plans 

that include you. “I intend to marry you. Either by consent or force.”

“What?  
**********

Walking beside the restrained Solo, each holding a cuffed arm, the base guards led

him to the holding room, pushing him into the small, shadowy cell. The guard then pulled

Han’s blaster from it’s holster and removed the cuffs.

 

“Sorry about this, Captain Solo.” One of the guards said. “But Captain Altine has 

leveled a charge of kidnapping against you and you’ll have to remain here until this is 

straightened out.” He told him as he closed and locked the barred door. 

 

“I didn’t kidnap the Princess. Get General Dodonna.” Han requested. “And this can be 

straightened out now.”

********

“Let me leave.” Leia told Altine in a steady, determined voice. “Or you will be just as 

guilty of ‘kidnapping’ me as you think Han is.” She turned to head for the hatchway 

and was stopped when Altine caught her arm in a vicious grasp. Leia winced against the 

pinch. 

 

“You see,” Altine began. “I don’t intend to spend my time here in this rag-tag Rebellion 

just being an officer. There’s no power in that. But…by marrying you, I will be the 

Prince Consort.. and what power and prestige that will carry. They’ll have to give me the 

honor I deserve then. This Rebellion will be quashed… there’re no way this pitiful army 

can win. You will lose your military and political titles and power, but you will always be 

a Princess…. Royalty…. and I’ll be right there with you.”

He pulled Leia closer to him, caressing her hair with his free hand. She could feel his 

breath on her face, but was not intimidated. He moved even closer… “Yes……” He 

hissed and both were startled by a roar from the hatchway as Chewbacca rushed 

in and grabbed Altine by the throat, jerked him off his feet; lifting him high.

The man struggled and gasped for breath.

 

“Chewie! Don‘t. We‘ll take care of this another way.” Leia yelled.

A growl from the Wookiee and a shake of his head told Leia he wasn’t letting

go. “Chewbacca! Release him! He arrested Han and we have to go see about

him!”

 

The Wookiee barred his teeth in Altine’s face and gave a menacing growl as he slowly 

lowered the Captain. Altine held his throat…. and gasping for breath said. “You ALL will 

pay for this!” as Leia and Chewbacca ran from the Falcon.  
*********

 

“Han Solo is WHERE?” Dodonna exclaimed. “Yes, sir.” The guard answered.

“Captain Altine has issued a charge against him of kidnapping Senator Organa.

He’s been placed in cell three in the holding room.”

 

With an oath, the General donned his pants, tunic and boots, left his quarters and headed for 

the holding room with the guard. “Where is Captain Altine now?” Dodonna asked through 

grimly pursed lips.

 

“The last time I saw him he was in Captain Solo’s ship the Falcon with the Senator.”

“You get other guards and come to the holding cell. You will have another arrest to

make.” The General directed. “Yes sir.” The guard left down another hallway.  
**********

Han was pacing the cell floor when Leia and Chewbacca entered the holding room.

“Leia, Chewie.” Han spoke, hands holding the cell bars.

“You alright?” Leia asked, rushing to the cell.

 

“Just mad as hell. You alright?” Han responded, his apprehension easing at her nod. 

Chewbacca woofed a question and gave a laugh.

“Yeah, Chewie, this does feel familiar.” Han gave a wry smile and chuckled back.

 

General Dodonna entered the holding room and immediately gave the order for the

guard to free Solo from the cell. “Now.” Dodonna began. “Someone tell me what

all this is about.”

 

“I’ll tell you what this is all about.” Altine intoned, stepping into the holding room.

 

MORE TO COME….


End file.
